Just a normal day
by xXCHAZYWOOXx
Summary: Just a normal day here in whatever town. Whats that a blue box? Guess its not normal anymore...   How I met da docta


**This is one of those stories where the author meets the doctor. It never really happens but hey, a fan girl's gotta dream eyh? **

I sat alone in my room once again. The night was drawing further into the little light left in it. My bed covers tangled with me the more I moved and I wasn't complaining. The comfort they brought was helping my unsettled nerves. Not so long ago I heard this strange noise. Now this wasn't any noise that lurks in the darkness and is just portrayed by a tired mind. No it was something different entirely. It was about four long scratchy purrs that were each a perfect chorus of the one before it. After the sound invaded my room it fell unbelievably silent. No one stirred an inch. No one yawned, no movement. I must be the only one in this house that heard it. Then again I was already awake.

I pulled the sheets closer as I heard something open. Opening is always a precise sound, one that you do not forget. It's a light creek followed by a footstep forward. There maybe a pause between the two but in this set of circumstances there was not. Now there were more footsteps, they were light and well placed as if the causer wanted no attention brought to them. I slowly untangled the sheets around me and slipped to the window.

Christmas only happened a few days ago and you could see the snow left by its harsh night. Winds battered my windows as the whole house shook in the fury of the blizzard. Patted by snow the footsteps were soft and almost unrecognizable. But I heard them, I was looking for them. The street light dimmed and in my agony I wanted to hit it. The darkness shrouded over the steps but I could see one lone foot print. At least I knew it wasn't some monster. No it was the footprint of a man.

Behind that footprint was a blue box. I could tell it was made out of wood. The top of the box was white words that lit up in the darkness._ A police box then? I've never heard of that._ I stepped over to my door and grabbed a house coat. Slipping out of my room I rushed down the stairs and over to the door. Slowly I opened it, as the man of the blue box did I stepped out with little noise to be unrecognized by the inhabitants around me.

The cold winter air welcomed me with a rush to my face. I pushed into the wind as it attacked my senses with enough curiosity to kill a cat. I could see him now, and that meant he could see me. I only could spy a silhouette and it was hard to tell if he was facing away from me or to me. I still did not want to take any chances. I retreated back a little and watched with a good portion of my body tucked away in shadows.

He didn't move. _Did he see me?_ I swallowed in air and held it in my throat, waiting for him to say something. Suddenly he was gone. Dashed away into the shadows in front of him. He was facing away from me which meant he did not see me, and I could follow him. I pushed my small feet into my mother's slippers and ran after him.

He might have heard me but I didn't care at that point. It was simply the matter of instinct, like a dog chasing after a chick munk that just came to lie in the sun. When I saw the man again he was crouched behind a fence in front of my neighbor's house. I didn't know much about them, other then that they were very friendly people in retirement with two grown up kids who visited them every six to seven days.

_What reason would he have to watching their house_? I moved a little bit closer almost sure he discovered my presence somewhere along the chase. He didn't seem to acknowledge me so I left it alone and slowly crouched onto my knees. A blue light flickered on from his hands. I shifted myself a little to get a better view. Half of my back was placed against the fence, the rest of me rested on a small pile of snow. It was cold but I really didn't care. He stood up at the gate of the house and I could see him move the pretty blue light over to the gate. _Was that a laser? Was he going to rob the place?_ I sipped some air into my lungs not realizing I had deprived them.

His head twitched slightly as if he heard me. The blue light aloud me a moment to look at his face. He was young. I could say probably about to hit thirty. His eyes were a beautiful brown and freckles surrounded his nose and cheeks. He had these mad twisting eyebrows and that scared me a little, but his eyes showed so much warmth that my fear left me immediately. His blue light disapeared as he tucked it away in his coat.

He opened the gate that I could only assume was locked until he took out the laser. Maybe that was his key, but why would he be slipping around like a criminal. He started walking to the door and I couldn't help myself. I moved in after him.

He started to walk faster and I had to adjust my pace to stay a good portion away so I wouldn't lose him. I kept myself off the trail and slightly in the shadows so I had a good chance of evading his sight. He walked over to the door and took out the blue light once again. He moved it around the frame of the door and then went to the lock_. What a strange man_... I heard a click and the door seemed to jump in on itself making a nice creaking sound. The man grunted slightly as if he did something wrong and put his hand on the door. He pushed it open slowly as if the noise may not have alerted someone. Quickly he disapeared into the doorway.

I sat for a moment. _What was I doing? I don't even know this man! He could be dangerous-maybe even lethal. But those eyes.. He was something different. I've never seen that look in any other man's eyes. He seemed so lonely, longing for someone to be at his side._ Everything was conflicting with the ideas my parents gave me. Stay away from the darkness and don't talk to strange men. Also stop leaving the dishes in the sink we have a dish washer you know.

I didn't know what else to do so I waited. Well, not exactly. The snow was seeping into my pants and I tried to ignore it, but the minute it made contact with skin I almost yelped. I got up quickly and walked over to my neighbor's door. It was to cold outside. I didn't even realize I've been shivering. But I wasn't about to go inside with the man in there. I moved away from the door and sat down in the rocking chair. There were no windows by me so he couldn't figure out I was there unless I made to much noise. I slowly rocked myself back and forth trying to see if I could hear anything. If he was robbing the place maybe I'd hear the old couple give a shout? Or I'd hear him rummaging about.

Finally I heard something. It turned me stone cold, as much as I could out here in the winter air. It seemed like a shout, but inhuman. Like a spider screeching or a snake hissing. But it wasn't the sound that got me; it was how loud it was. Nothing could make that noise if it smaller then the average man. Then it must be something bigger. Something that was in that house with the friendly old couple and the stranger from the blue box. I moved over to the door and took a peek inside. It was completely dark. I couldn't see a single thing. I opened the door wider and went to take a step inside. My nose made contact with something warm, but hard. I looked up and my whole body shook as I looked into the eyes of a being. _Oh those eyes_... they were orange globes with black lines through them. They seemed angry and vicious, but hollow. I couldn't help myself and I screamed. The strange man grabbed my hand and pulled me away before the being could strike me with it's snake like teeth.

I stood there with wide eyes and I must have looked like an idiot. But I gripped the man's hand as hard as I could. He didn't seem to care much because he returned the grip and hid me behind the couch. He whispered something but I was in to much of a shock to hear it. It sounded like he said I should get a doctor. I looked over at what he was doing and he seemed to be speaking to the beast but in its own tongue. Such weird sounds he was making. I grabbed hold of a lamp as I saw it move closer to him, bearing its vicious teeth.

"Now, Stop that! There is no need for this! You entered this planet by means of war and invasion and because this is only a level 5 planet I order you under the-" He began to say but the snake creature moved in quick wrapping its long tail around the man's waste and bringing up to eye level. It suddenly veered its head back and went to strike. I threw the lamp as hard as I could and managed a nice strike to its ugly head. It dropped the man who landed perfectly on his feet and ran over to me. He muttered a quick thanks and took out the blue light. I watched intently as he pointed it at the ground and up came a net. It wasn't any ordinary net, it seemed to be made out of steel as it surrounded the snake creature and kept tightening until it couldn't move anymore.

"Well, that settles that." I looked at him as if he were crazy, but all I could do was laugh. He looked at me now as if I was crazy.

"What?" he questioned.

"You! What are you?" I shouted, "Your fantastic that's what you are! Bloody fantastic!" I applauded him and he just smiled at me. "What is your name sir?"

"The doctor." he said.

"No, not your rank. Your name."

"That is my name. The doctor, just the doctor and always the doctor."

"Alright 'the doctor' what was that thing? An alien? A snake that wondered into some toxic waste and became a snake Godzilla?"

He laughed at me. "Nope, it was a Septagonus Barphillus. Slithine queen. An alien. Well no not really. Maybe an alien to you humans but actually she's been living in the ground for thousands of years. I'd say she's as much as a

citizen as any of you."

I just nodded. He wasn't making any sense. I'd call him insane if I didn't see what I just saw. He seemed to be thinking about something important. I watched him and waited.

"How am I going to get this beauty into the tardis?"

The tardis? Does he mean that funny looking blue box?

"She won't fit in that blue box of yours."

He looked at me as if he knew I followed him and just grinned, "maybe not in the doorway."

**(review if you want this continued.) (yeaaaah.. I did one of "those" stories. so sue me. I met the doctor nyeah.)**


End file.
